marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-2149)
; Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = with Adamantium skeleton plus the weight of a Cybernetic ¾ of his right arm, minus any other missing flesh. | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Most of right arm is cybernetic; Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = Canadian | Occupation = Zombie; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and later augmented by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | Death = Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Wolverine’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart. At the Xavier Institute, Wolverine and a number of X-Men, were battling a zombified Alpha Flight, when Magneto arrived, and propeled metallic debris through the zombies heads with his magnetic powers, and he asked them to help him save humanity. Presumably, they got in contact with Nick Fury, and battled their way through the city to reach the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which was acting as base of operations for the resistance. Here they heard Nick Fury tell them that it was the end of the world, and that everyone was now on the same side, including Magneto. Soon after, Wolverine was part of a team that returned to the surface, in order to try and kill the zombie threat, unfortunately he was overwhelmed and turned. Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, so Wolverine and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. A few of them managed to get through the magical force-field protecting the castle, and confronted Dr. Doom, Scarlet Witch, and Ashley J. "Ash" Williams. Scarlet Witch was bitten by the zombified Punisher, and the other two made their getaways. While searching for the meat, Logan was suddenly surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion, but they were no match for his Adamantium claws. He, Hulk, and Thing crashed into a room as Ash stepped through a teleportation portal tossing a book behind him. Doom then destroyed the device, and as Thing gave Doom a clobberin’, Wolverine picked up the Book of the Dead. He told it that it's Deadite army wasn’t good enough, and the Necronomicon begged not to be eaten, but Logan explained that they didn't eat books. They did, however, used it as toilet paper. Ultimate Reed Richards and Galactus arrival Prowling for food, back in New York, Logan smelled out a "tasty morsel", and follows it back to it's hiding place, amoung other survivors, including Magneto. Once he find out were it is, he informed the other Zombies it's location. After doing so, many of them attacked the hiding place. They all missed out on a feed, however, when the survivors from there escaped to another dimension, with the help of it's fantastic four, who came to save Reed, the "tasty morsel". In the rubble of the destroyed Baxter Building, Wolverine and a group of zombies confronted a remaining Magneto, who, willingly, was left behind to destroy the dimensinal travel machine so the zombies couldn't get to other dimension. Magnus escaped once more however, but they caught up with him once again when Wasp snuck up behind him and bit his neck. Immobilised, Magneto was quickly torn apart by the gathered super-zombies. Briefly sated, the Zombies sat around and tried to work out what was happening to them. Logan said that his mutant healing factor wasn’t working. Just then, Silver Surfer appeared in the sky, and their minds were quickly driven back to food. Silver Surfer was attacked by most of the Zombies, though none of them seemed to be able to hurt him. Logan charged in with his Adamantium claws, but his necrotized flesh no longer could hold them in his arm. So, when he struck the Surfer’s indestructible skin, his claws were ripped from his arm. Iron Man, having lost his legs to the Surfer, asked Wolverine to throw him into the fray, with which Logan gladly helped. When Hulk, bit the Silver Surfer’s head off, Wolverine and a few of the others managed to get some of the Herald’s flesh, and somehow became imbued with the Power Cosmic. The newly Power Cosmic zombies decided to see if their necrotized compatriots tasted any better ‘cooked’ and so blasted them and ate them. But as they decided that they still tasted horrible. Galactus appeared to devour the planet. The zombies tried to take the devourer of worlds, but were quickly overpowered, and so decided to make a tactical retreat. They decided to try to combine their Power Cosmic into one beam by building a kind of gun. After constructing it from Vibranium from Wakanda, they dragged it out to confront Galactus. But as they set it up, they saw a group of zombified super-villains attacking the space god. Though he didn’t go down immediately, it only took a couple of shots to fell the devourer of worlds. Then it fell to the two groups of zombies to fight over the remains. Wolverine took out Juggernaut, and shifted his attentions to Sabretooth, then Doctor Octopus. Galactus started to get up again, but the zombies fell on him before he could recover completely. As they finished off the world devourer, out of nowhere the dead bodies of the Fantastic Four flopped onto the street, followed closely by Doctor Doom, the zombies spotted him, and attacked. The zombies, thinking all the "food" of the world was gone, decided to use the powers cosmic to travel through space in hopes of finding life forms in other planets to eat. Somehow, however, they go, for some reason, space clothes similar to the one Galactus had. Skrull World After travelling through the cosmos, devouring planets as they go, the Zombie Galacti arrive at the Skrull home planet. Wolverine rips through the defensive field with his claws, and the Galacti squeeze through. Like many of the civilisations before, the Skrulls try to defend themselves by firing missiles at them, but the zombified heroes destroy them easily with the Power Cosmic. On reaching the planet surface Tony and Luke first came across some kind of bug, and they attacked that, then turned to gorge on the Skrull populace. With most of the Skrulls on the ground devoured, the Zombie Galacti, concentrate on the Skrull Warships circling them. Iron Man and the other Zombie Galacti penetrated the hulls of the warships and feasted on the delights within. The Zombie Galacti devoured Skrulls in the city itself, with Wolverine slaughtering a line of Skrull soldiers. They seem unstoppable, but chasing after a group of Skrulls they run into the bug they met when they first arrived, this time, however, it has been zombified, and eats some of the Skrulls. The zombified heroes attack but the bug punches them into the side of a building far away. They decide to eat some more, before they attack again. Cage told the others of his discovery of a possible way to get to another Earth, much to their delight. They confront the New Fantastic Four in a crashed Skrull ship, and demand that they hand over the Tran dimensional device that they have been using, the Zombie Galacti get into an argument about what they have become again, and the Fantastic Four use the distraction to escape. Wolverine decides instead to search the Skrull ship for any injured Skrulls to snack on, but only comes across Thanos, and his mistress Death. They offer the Zombies a reward for their destruction; an end to their undeadness. Though Spider-Man discovers that they are far from what they seem. As the projections of Thanos and Death disappear, the two Skrulls beneath beg for their lives. With the last of the Skrulls eaten, the Zombie Galacti decided to explore the Galactus element to their powers, and begin to consume the planet, eventually leaving themselves floating in space. Forty Years Later After traveling through the cosmos and eating planets for forty years, Thanos, Phoenix, Firelord and Gladiator joined the Zombie Galacti, and Wolverine replaced his mssing arm with a metal one, just like many other zombies replaced missing parts of their bodies. After all this time, all the life in the universe was consumed, so Thanos blamed Hulk because of this, as he eats more than anybody else, but Hulk, angry, killed him. Logan and the other zombies, dicided to go back to Earth and repair Reed's old Dimensonal travel machine and consume other dimensions. They consumed Ego, the living planet in the way back. Back in earth, Ant-man decided to make a Breeding Camp in the New Wakanda, led by a zombified Black Panther. Logan immediatly attacked Spider-Man, who turned against Ant-man's idea and the other zombies, but was stopped by Luke Cage. The zombies fought against each other, but a force field was activeted, separating the good zombies and humans from Wolverine and the bad ones, but the Gladiator was trapped inside and killed while Bruce Banner was unconscious and Luke Cage broke in half. They diceded to get the machine at the baxter building, but in there, Logan and the others discover that the Dimensional machine was missing, but they figured out it was wih the humans. Returning to new wakanda, Wasp, Spider-Man, Power-Man, Hawkeye and Black Panther were waiting for them, lying to them about offering the machine if the zombies left them, and the humans, alone. Once the forcefield was disabled to make the "trade", the Good Zombies attacked the bad ones and they fought once again, and the forcefield was reactivated. Meanwhile, inside, Bruce gained his consciousness back and tried to eat Reynolds at the security room with the lever of the forefield. The fright caused him to push the lever accidently and disable the forcefield, so the bad zombies decided to consume the rest of the humans and get the machine but the hunger fade away. Banner turned into Hulk and started eating again. All the zombies tried to stop him, but Iron Man, Phoenix, Firelord and Hawkeye were killed in the process. Reynolds though the Wasp was dead, and he was in love with her, so he offered the Hulk to eat him and spare the others. After eating Reynolds, Hulk changed back into Banner and he was voluntarily killed by the remaining zombies, including Logan, before he could become the Hulk again. Weeks later, Malcom Cortez, who hated all of them and their kind, tricked the remaing zombies, using Reed's machine to send all of them to Earth-Z, declaring that "they are somebody else's problem". Earth-Z In this new dimension, they all appeared in separete locations. Wolverine felt hunger again, eating humans once more, just like many other zombies sended there to. Spider-Man, wanted to end the zombie treat once and for all, so he was stalking Logan and eated the rests of his victims, mainly the brain, so the virus didn't spread. Once he arrived att the japan, he encountered Kitty Pryde being chased by Ninjas, so he eated them, Shocking Kitty. After this, he tried to eat her to, but Spider-Man appeared to rescue her and take her away, but he continued to eat the ninjas's corpses. Sunfire, however, saw he do it, so, angry and confused, he proceeded to attack Wolverire, but they crashed through a wall into a fight club, where Wolverine killed him and a lot of people in there, only his conterpart was left. They fought each other, but zombie hand's ninjas attacked so they killed them togheter, and foght once again, with the zombie Logan saying about his desire to eat "himself (his counterpart)". Earth-Z Logan told Earth-2149 Logan he wasn't him, but Spidey and Kitty appeared, and Peter said he was him, that his conterpart was a zombie and had to be stopped. They three killed him together, and spidey used the blood of Earth-Z Logan to make a antidote, that would be useful to end the zombie treat years later. But, for unknown reasons, Spider-man took his corpse. | Powers = See James Howlett (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = See the James Howlett of Earth-616 | Strength = See the James Howlett of Earth-616 | Equipment = See the James Howlett of Earth-616 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The original character of Wolverine was created by Len Wein, John Romita, and Herb Trimpe. * The zombified Wolverine was first depicted in Ultimate Fantastic Four: Crossover by Mark Millar, and Greg Land. | Trivia = * A zombie Wolverine appeared in ''X-Factor'', though according to Marvel, this was not intended to be Wolverine of Earth-2149. Related Articles * Marvel Zombies * Zombie Galacti | Links = |Identity = Secret|MaritalStatus = Widowed}} Category:One Arm Category:Adamantium Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Cosmic Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Claws Category:Howlett Family Category:Dynamokinesis